


Klaus Hargreeves: Professional Babysitter

by thwip_thwip10



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I love mushy stories, lots of fluff, my sweet boi, soft beans all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Klaus thinks today will be just like every other day...until Allison calls him up, asking if he could babysit her daughter, Clair for the day. How well could it go for someone who's never really been in charge, or even just let alone with kids? Fingers crossed.





	Klaus Hargreeves: Professional Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to give a big shout out to my good friend, Jenna for helping me out with the little bits and bobs that needed tweaking in my story. She's amazing when it comes to making stories sound as smooth as possible :) 
> 
> BTW this is my first non-Marvel fic that I've made, so let me know how you guys like it in the comments! I'd love to hear from you guys <3

Today was just like any other typical day for Klaus - getting up out of bed with a big groan, making breakfast for himself (because he was getting complaints from his siblings that he never ate that meal and should) then trying his best to make due for what he was legally able to do for the rest of the day. This would normally contain playing cards with Ben, practicing his conjurings or dancing around the house while blasting 90s music out of his headphones. Sometimes it could be all of the above. 

 

However, today was unlike any other day. All his siblings were away from the Academy, doing other “important things”, like missions, going back to do their errands at their own places or just needing a break from life to do whatever they wanted to do. 

 

Although Klaus was used to not seeing his siblings, after they had saved the world together, they had all grown closer with each other and even stayed at the Umbrella Academy every now and then. Klaus had decided instead of always pumping up with drugs and being on the go 24/7, he would face his fears and stay sober for as long as possible along with staying at the Academy, for good this time. 

 

As if the world knew that he was missing his siblings, Klaus’s phone rang (after having a family agreement that they should all have their own phones with them, just in case something happens). 

 

Klaus quickly paused his game of pool he was playing with Ben to see who was calling, and it turned out to be Allison. 

 

“Allison! How’s it going in your big, wide world of fame?” 

 

“Hey Klaus, I know this might sound like a strange request but I tried contacting all the babysitters around and I would have asked anyone else about this if they were free but it seems like you’re the last resort for this-” 

 

“Get to the point Allison,” Klaus interrupted, sounding board. 

 

“Right, could you babysit Claire for me?” 

 

That made Klaus freeze up. He couldn’t tell if he was shocked, honoured or terrified. It might have been all of them at once. 

 

“It would only be for the day, and I can pay for your flight tickets,” Allison quickly added after hearing no response from the other end. 

 

After another brief moment of silence from Klaus, without even thinking about the pros and cons and what to expect, Klaus found himself saying, “Yeah sure, I’ll do it.” 

 

“Really? That would be great! Thank you so much. I promise you, Claire can behave herself and she’s really excited to meet you,” Allison replied with relief in her voice, “just please, wear something appropriate and try your best not to creep her out. I’ll give you a list of instructions for what to expect during the day, so don’t worry about that.” 

 

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you little girls then, ta ta!” Klaus said then hung up and quickly rushed to his room to pack his things. 

 

Ben leaned against the door of Klaus’s room, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. “Never thought I would see you so happy to go take care of a kid before.” Ben said. 

 

“Well, as you know, I’ve never actually done anything like this before, so I am both excited and terrified at the same time,” Klaus replied as he was stuffing his clothes in an old bag of his. 

 

“Well I guess if you don’t end up traumatizing Claire by the end of the day, you could find yourself doing this more often.” 

 

Klaus scoffed, “There was a reason why Allison said I was her ‘last resort’.” 

 

After Klaus got off the plane in LA, he called an uber to get him to the destination of Allison’s house. 

 

Once Klaus had enough time in the uber to think about how much of a big mistake this could be, he arrived at the house, now feeling dread inside. However once the door opened to reveal Allison and her warming smile, he felt his worries melt away. 

 

“Thank you again for doing this Klaus!” Allison said as they hugged each other. 

 

“Ah, it’s nothing. Anything for my little sister.” 

 

Allison laughed, “You do know we’re the same age.” 

 

When Klaus saw Clair peeking out behind Allison, he smiled at her and gave her a little wave. That made Claire make a big smile and rushed towards Klaus and gave him a big hug, “Uncle Klaus! You’re here!” Claire squealed. 

 

Well great, now Klaus was tearing up already.  _ This kid.  _

 

Klaus chuckled, “Hey kiddo!” 

 

After Allison gave Klaus a few instructions on what to expect throughout the day, she said her good-byes to Klaus and Claire and gave each of them a hug and left the house, leaving Klaus alone with Claire for the rest of the day. 

 

Now Klaus started to panic a little inside because although he knew taking care of a kid probably couldn’t be that hard, he had never done something like this before in his life.  _ What was he supposed to do? What did Claire like to do?  _

 

Klaus gave a little huff and put his hands in his pockets, now looking at Claire, “So, uh, what do you want to do?” Klaus asked a little awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. 

 

Thankfully, that made Claire’s face light up again. Thank goodness one of them knew what to do. 

 

“Oh! Okay, I made a list of fun stuff that we could do today, as long as you’re okay with it.” Claire quickly replied. 

 

Klaus gave her a warm smile. Claire was just like her mom sometimes. 

 

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.” He said, and Claire whipped out a sheet of paper.

 

“Okay, so the first thing I have on here is going to the park, because there’s one that’s close by our house that my mom and I like to go to. Then there’s also the ice cream parlor that I know you’d like because mom told me you really like ice cream,” 

 

Klaus laughed at that, because of course out of all things Allison would talk about when it comes to Klaus, it would be his obsession with ice cream he had as a kid. 

 

“And...I guess the only other thing I have on this list are board games in case we run out of ideas.” 

 

Klaus checked the time on his watch to see how much time they had to do as much as they could, and thankfully it was only 10:00am so they had plenty of time. 

 

“Well, how about we go to the park first and get some ice cream while we’re there. I doubt the roads will be too busy, so go get your things.” 

 

Claire gave him one last giddy smile and rushed to get ready. 

 

Although Klaus wasn’t much of a “picnic in the sunny valley full of springtime” kind of guy, he made the acception for Claire. He guessed it could do him some good to get out and absorb some Vitamin D for a change, since he had recently become rather good at staying sober and getting healthier by the day. 

 

Once Klaus and Claire got to the park, Claire started riding her scooter around the area while Klaus humbly watched. He couldn't seem to stop smiling at this little girl who still had so much innocence and joy in her eyes. 

 

“This is nice,” Ben said, now wearing shades just like Klaus. He was watching Claire with a smile, “you babysitting your niece while staying sober and healthy. Now what would be a real life changer is if you started eating healthier as well.” 

 

Klaus scoffed, “Don’t get your hopes up on that. Staying this healthy already is hard enough.” 

 

Soon enough, Claire came rushing back to Klaus, now a little out of breath, “Hey Uncle Klaus, do you know how to play with a frisbee?” 

 

That gave Klaus a bit of a surprise, “Do you have one with you?” 

 

Claire grinned up at him and gave him a nod as she took out a frisbee out of her backpack. 

 

Klaus chuckled as he held it, “Wow, I haven’t played with one of these in years.” He gave Claire a fond smile, “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.” 

 

Claire ran across the field enough for it to be a good enough distance for the two of them to play with it and Klaus threw the frisbee at her, which she caught with a leap. 

 

Claire laughed, “You’re not so bad for an old man!” she teased. 

 

Klaus’s jaw dropped and pretended to look offended, “Oh you’re in for it now, girly!” 

 

After a few more rounds at frisbee, which ended in a tickle fight, the two of them raced to the car to get some ice cream. 

 

After a few misdirections here and there, they made it to the parlor and Klaus ordered a Rocky Road for him and Claire got Bubblegum for herself, and they drove back to the house while eating their ice cream. 

 

Once they got back to the house, Klaus made the two of them some peanut butter and jam sandwiches, (one of the only things Klaus really knew how to make) but while they were eating their lunch, Claire hesitantly asked, “Um, Uncle Klaus?” 

 

Klaus hummed in response, and Claire shifted her weight on the chair, “Well, this wasn’t on the list because I wasn’t sure whether you would be alright with this request, but um, do you think you could maybe try and conjure someone?” 

 

That made Klaus freeze up, because he knew how dangerous using his powers could be when it comes to doing it in front of a kid because they were usually quite disturbing for most to see. Heck, it was weird for anyone to see any of his siblings use their powers. However, Claire had seen her mom use her powers on her, and no harm had really come to her. It just really depended on what Klaus would want Claire to see. 

 

“Oh, uh, are you sure about that Claire?” He tenderly asked, “I’m sure your mom has talked about what kind of powers I use in her stories. I’m just worried they might scare you.” 

 

Claire shrugged, “I’ve seen scary stuff, Uncle Klaus. I can handle it.” 

 

Klaus huffed and gave her a small smile.  _ How much more alike her mom could she get?  _

 

That’s when Klaus got a bright idea. He turned to look at Ben who was sitting next to him, and as if he was reading his mind, Ben nodded in reassurement. 

 

Now this made Klaus excited, as he held her hand and gave her a smile, “Would you like to see your Uncle Ben?” 

 

That made Claire’s face completely light up in excitement and wonder, “Can I!?” she asked. 

 

Klaus nodded and started to concentrate, and soon enough, his hands started to glow, making Ben appear in front of Claire. 

 

Before he knew it, Ben started getting tears in his eyes. He never thought this day would come. “Hey Claire!” Ben said with so much fondness and love in his voice. 

 

“Hi Uncle Ben!” Claire said with a big smile on her face. Claire turned to Klaus, “Can I hug him, or would I just go through him?” she asked. 

 

“You can hug him.” Klaus said, and Claire rushed around the table to give Ben a big hug, which gave him a little shock but soon enough melted into her arms with as much love as he could give her. 

 

After a few board games and card games the three of them played with each other, it was time for Ben to go since Klaus couldn’t keep up his powers for too long, so Claire gave Ben one more big hug and said good-bye. 

 

Once it was getting later into the night, Allison finally got back home after a long day’s work and was about to call for Klaus until she found the two of them underneath a big fort they made, fast asleep, hugging each other, with a mountain of books scattered around and at least five flashlights all lit up around them, making the blankets look like they were glowing. 

 

Allison chuckled at the sight and couldn’t help but take a picture of the two of them like that. 

 

In the morning, Klaus and Claire woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon being made. The two of them got up and went to the kitchen to find Allison making breakfast. 

 

“Morning you two!” Allison said, “Looks like you guys had quite a night.” 

 

“Yeah, we did so much stuff mom, you wouldn't believe it!” Claire responded with a big grin. 

 

“Is that so?” Allison said, looking at Klaus with curiosity. 

 

“Yeah, we went to the park and Uncle Klaus is really good at playing frisbee, and then we got ice cream and then Uncle Klaus conjured Uncle Ben for me and-”

 

“Wait, you conjured Ben?” Allison interrupted with a hint of concern. 

 

“It was fine Allison, I made sure Ben was fine with it and that it would be safe.” Klaus reassured her. 

 

“Yeah, and then we ended up playing some games with Uncle Ben and that was really fun, but then he had to go, but Uncle Klaus and I still had fun making a big fort and telling each other ghost stories and stuff.” 

 

Allison gave Klaus another look, and Klaus just shrugged, “Kid’s idea.” he simply answered. 

 

“Well, looks like you might find yourself doing this more often.” She told Klaus, “Who knows, I could even pay you if you start helping her with her homework.” 

 

Klaus gave a little nervous laugh while Claire seemed to be more into the idea. 

 

Once the three of them finished their breakfast, Klaus packed up his things and started towards the door. “Well, this was nice, I’m not gonna lie.” Klaus said to Allison and Claire. 

 

“So, where you gonna go now?” asked Allison. 

 

Klaus shrugged, “I guess back to the Academy. There’s not much point trying to find some other crappy area to live. At least I know that I’ll be safe there and hey, I might just pick up a book or two on school subjects if I feel determined enough to earn that money.” 

 

Allison laughed, “We’ll keep in touch.” 

 

After one last big group hug from the three of them, Klaus headed out to the airport to go back home, now having the thought on his mind about taking care of Claire more, because yeah, if he works at it, he could be a pretty good on-duty babysitter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! It's me again. Just letting you guys know that if you wanna come chat with me about whatever or just look at the things I post on Tumblr, my username on there is thwip-thwip10 
> 
> Love you guys!! <3


End file.
